A Simple Gift
by angie2282
Summary: It's the holidays and Wendy's down. Little does she know that Kevin's there for her-and always will be. A sweet not mushy Wendy/Kevin one-shot fic. Please review and Merry Christmas!


Wendy walked towards her house hastily, wanting to avoid any perky carolers. She wasn't in the "Christmas" mood. But who could blame her? After watching so many of her friends-ok they weren't all exactly friends but after watching so many of her fellow classmates die so gruesomely, she didn't really feel like singing her heart out for a cup of cocoa. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she spun around. There was a distant shadow following her. For some reason, an image of Ian McKinley flashed in her mind. She took a deep breath. It couldn't be Ian, he was…dead. Maybe it was just a random person who just happened to be walking the same way she was. Her mind still wasn't at ease.

"Wendy!" the shadow called from behind her.

She turned quickly and almost bumped into Kevin. Her heart raced. "Kevin what the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!" she shrieked while slapping his arm.

Kevin smirked. "Sorry, I thought you knew it was me." Wendy rolled her eyes and continued walking to her house with Kevin hurrying behind her.

"Hey wait up! Why weren't you at the community Christmas Ball?" he asked kindly.

Wendy shrugged. "I'm not really in a Christmassy mood." She told him honestly.

Kevin frowned. "Is this about everything that's happened these last few days?"

Wendy nodded slowly. "It's not just something you forget about easily." She began walking even quicker down the street.

Kevin hurried behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Look I know it's not that easy to forget but you can move on." He told her with a brisk smile.

Wendy bit her lip and looked down. She noticed a lump in the pocket of Kevin's jacket. She frowned skeptically. "What's that?" Kevin looked down and Wendy thought she saw him blush for a second but it was hard to tell in the dim street.

"This is actually something I got for you." He admitted.

Wendy was surprised as he took out a small ribboned box. "You got me a Christmas present?" she asked in awe.

Kevin looked a bit hurt at her reaction. "Um yeah is that ok?"

Wendy closed her mouth. "Yeah, it's just that in the three years that I've known you, you've never gotten me a Christmas gift."

Kevin grinned. "I think it's safe to say that things have changed a bit. After all we're friends, right?"

His question struck a chord in Wendy's heart. They were friends. After all those years of him annoying and partially ignoring her and vice versa they were friends. "Yeah, we are friends." She realized.

Kevin laughed softly and handed her the small box. Wendy handled it in her hand for a few moments before slowly opening it. Inside, was a gold charm bracelet. Exactly like the one that her grandmother had left for her sister, Julie, in her will. Wendy was speechless as she held the bracelet in her hand.

"Kevin…" she was at a lost for words.

"I saw you with a charm bracelet that looked like that a few times and it looked as if you really liked it. Then you told me that your grandmother had left it for Julie, not you, and I kinda felt bad for you. So I went out looking for one that resembled it and found this one. It was made by the same person who made Julie's charm bracelet and they looked the same so I bought it for you." He explained sheepishly.

Wendy smiled but immediately frowned as she examined it. "Wait a second if this is the same as Julie's then… please don't tell me that this is real gold."

"I wouldn't say it's real I mean…"

"Kevin."

"Ok fine it's real. But don't sweat it Wendy its fine it wasn't that much."

"How much?"

"Wendy…"

"Kevin, how much did it cost?"

"Three hundred dollars." He confessed with a sigh.

Wendy once again was at a lost for words. "But weren't you going to use that money to buy a new car?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'll save up for it again. No biggie."

Wendy handed him back the bracelet. "I can't accept this, it's too much." She stated.

Kevin pushed it back towards her. "Wendy it's fine, really." He insisted.

Wendy gave in and took the charm bracelet. It was so beautiful… "Thank you." She finally told him with a smile. Kevin returned the smile. Wendy stepped up to him and hugged him tightly. Kevin returned the hug as well. When they pulled away Wendy gazed into his deep blue eyes… They both kissed each other passionately. Wendy felt happier than ever.

The kiss ended and Kevin chuckled lightly. "That was worth the three hundred bucks." He joked.

Wendy laughed and put her arms around his neck as she stared at him.

Kevin leaned his head on top of hers. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, Wendy. Forever and Always."

Wendy nodded with a smile and kissed him again. "Somehow, I don't find that hard to believe." They both smiled at each other and kissed on more.

Merry Christmas!

Author's Note: I know that the date of the story might not add up seeing as how the movie began at the end of their school year which was probably in May or June but just got with it! And this is after the Tricentennial thing, before the train crash. Which by the way I truly believe they survived. Anyways, please review and Merry Christmas!


End file.
